Only the begging
by MockingJaysInTheSky
Summary: Clato in the 74th annual hunger games! Before and In the games! but do they die if they work together? Before and during games!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- JUST FREINDS

I was walking to the training school; my father had taught me how to throw knifes. Perfectly. Not to sound, modest but, i am amazing, the best you have ever seen.

But no I had to go to school to learn anything my farther thinks he has missed on teaching me.

I'd been going to this school for a year now and today were being moved into an older group just liked you would classes at a normal school, I was going into year 10.

I was walking down the path cover by trees to the school,

"Another day's torture" I say under my breath.

I hate having to walk to school, I have my sling bag on my shoulder and I'm about to walk into my school when I hear my name being called.

"Clove!" I turn around and see its Cato.

We've been friends ever since I was little he's a year older than me he was 16 and he would be going into year 11 but the higher Year 10's get to go into the year 11 class, so this year I was in the same class as Cato.

There was a bunch of girls surrounding him holding onto his arms and all trying to get to talking to him, "I've got to go girls" he says and jogs towards me.

"Bye Cato!" they all yell, he rolls his eyes to me when they can't see him.

I laugh at him and we walk inside.

"So I heard you're in my class this year" he says to me.

"Got that right, better be careful you might lose your top place in this class with my amazing knife throwing" I say to him with my hand on my chest,

"I know you better not show me up midget" he says to me.

I kick him in the shin and smile, "oww! That hurt!" he says.

"Aww is baby Cato ok" I say in a baby voice and he smiles at me.

"Fuck off" he says and smiles at me.

I laugh and we both head to the year 11 block taking notice of were I'm going because I haven't been allowed in here; Cato has since he was here last year in year 10.

"Right, watch midget" he says to me which makes me scowl at him.

"You always need to scan your thumb before you walk in, because if you don't them think someone younger is trying to get in and as you know that isn't aloud" he looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

Last year I tried to sneak into the block and failed, the equipment I way better in there, ours is shit in the lower block.

"Haha very funny" I say to him and raise my eyebrows,

He scans his thumb and it shins red over were his thumb is and then the machine says "Cato Night, please enter" the glass doors open and he steps though them.

"Your turn" he says through the glass and nods his head to the thumb scanner.

I take a step over to it and rest my thumb on it; I cross my fingers hoping that the alarm doesn't go off when I tried to brake in last year.

"Clove Silverlight, please enter" says the voice, I let out I big breath of air in relief and walk through the doors.

Cato claps as I walk in "shut up you dick" I say to him,

"Ohh! Name calling are we?" he says, I just roll my eyes at him and walk up the corridor.

We keep walking down until we have found you training room were in,

"Here it is" he says and walks through the door and holding it open for me.

I walk through and there's loads of them, they were massive, all the boys must of at least been over six foot and all the girls but of been of been a few inches away.

I don't act scared though I can't be scared because that's how they brake me down.

As soon as we walk in Cato's friends from here walk up to him.

"Hey Cato" they all say and then turn their attention to me,

"Who's she?" some girl asks,

"that is the famous Clove" one of the boys tells her "This is the girl Cato's been on about, the one who is amazing at throwing knifes, I mean seriously do you ever listen to what anyone is saying if it's not about you" he says.

The tall girl scowls at him and goes to stand next to Cato.

"I'm Sam by the way" the boys says to me,

"Hi Sam" I say and he smiles at me, and I lean in to ask him "who's the wicked witch then?" I ask and smile,

"That is Elle, She's the most controlling, self absorbed bitch you will ever meet" Sam says,

"I see. So, that must be a sign to get away from her then" I say

"Pretty much so" he says and smiles.

"Cato, you never said your friend was so hot!" some other boys says

"Shut-up Collin" says Cato,

"What I was just saying! She is! Fancy meeting up later babe?" Collin says,

"First of all _Collin_ doesn't call me _'babe'_ and why would I want to meet up with you?" I say and raise my eye brows.

"Wow ok, feisty one you are" He says,

"Yeah I fucking well am" I say

Before I can say anything else the instructor walks through the door,

"Right, shut the hell up and sit down" He says

As I'm going to sit down Cato grabs my arm,

"Nice one midget" he whispers in my ear

"All in a good days work" I say and smile.

We go to sit down and I sit in the middle of Sam and Cato, Elle is still linked on to Cato's arm.

"Right, today you have all moved up into year 11" the instructor begins, "Now you are here I expect best behaviour, which means no fights, no swearing and no laziness" he says,

"For you who do not know I am Mr. Julian but I can't be arsed with stupid last names so call me Richard".

Great we get the grumpy instructor, well if he's grumpy he might be good he's strict at least we will get somewhere.

"And there was only one year 10 who was skilled enough to get into this class and that is miss Clove Silverlight" he gestures his hand forward to me and everybody looks.

"Right now bugger off to your stations and train".

We all stand up and obviously I go to the Knife throwing to show that I am strong, just because I'm small doesn't make me weak.

I get there first and dump my bag on the floor and pull out my knifes in there rolled up cloth all in size order, I pull out three of my knifes since there are three dummies.

I put each blade of the knife in-between the gaps of my fingers,

"You're never going to achieve that, it's for higher trained careers" Elle says,

I swivel round on my feet "Watch me" I say,

I turn back to the dummies look down the end of my knifes and throw them all at the exact same time like I was throwing a Frisbee. All the them hit the target. Right in the centre.

"Sorry you were saying something?" I turn to Elle with her mouth open.

I let out a little laugh, I turn towards the dummies and walk over to them and pull out my knifes out of the little red circles in the middle and walk back.

"Your turn" I say and give a smirk.

She try's the same thing as me, and doesn't even hit one near the little red dot.

"Pathetic" I say "Now, move out of my station"

I turn to right and see Cato with his swords and smiles and shakes his head and mouths the words

'_You're in for it now'._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It's been two weeks since the beginning of training again. Elle has tried to show me up about seven times and failed. Miserably.

I know she is jealous that I am best friends with Cato. Sam says I am what she calls competition. She thinks that if I get in the way Cato will no longer be bothered with her. He shouldn't be bothering with her in the first place.

It's a week before the reaping and there's always a party at Cato's house that his parents hold. And this year it's going to be a big party, because my one and only best friend is volunteering.

Were just finishing training and I'm packing all my knifes away ready to go for the weekend.

"You coming tonight?" Cato stood behind me,

"Of course I am, you're my best friend and this is a big year for you" I say and try not to sound disappointed.

He smiles at me "You know I'm coming back after for you" he says, his friends start to call him.

"Meet me at the old oak tree at half five, yeah?" he says

"Ok, but the party starts and 6 though" I say a little confused,

"I know I have a surprise for you promise me you will come" he says as he stars to walk backwards,

"Promise" I say with a little smile on my face.

Cato goes to the door and leaves with his friends. Wonder what wants, and when has he ever cared so much and what does he mean by '_You know I'm coming back for you'._

Yeah we may have been best friends for as long as I know but I will still know him as the ruthless bloody Cato I have know, what would he surprise me with?

But if he wants to meet up ill do what he says.

I leave the training room and walk out the corridor pressing the button that lets you out. I close the door behind me and throw my bag over my head so it lands and my right shoulder and the strap crosses over my body.

"Hey clove" I hear a voice behind me and turn around to see its Sam,

"Hey" I say, not trying to start a conversation because I can't be bother on a Friday, and I have the party to get ready for.

"You coming to Cato's after after party?" he asks,

Cato's after after party! It's when it gets later into the night and most of the adults are pissed and we sneak out to the forest were the lake is with booze and go swim in the lake, it's in summer so it's still light when we go down there and the lakes not that cold.

"Defo" I say with a smile on my face "Can't wait, it's the first real break we get before the reaping, I've never seen you there before though, well actually I'm probably too drunk to acknowledge anyone",

He laughs at me "Yeah same, well I'll see you there" says Sam,

"K, see you" I say and walk out of the doors of the training school.

I turn around as I'm walking away and see Sam still staring at me and he walks off into the school and tries not to make it look obvious.

"Weirdo" I say under my breath and walk down the dirt path with the big trees to my house.

When I get to my house I run up the steps to the front door and walk straight in. I look at my watch and its 4 O'clock; I've got an hour and a half to get ready before I have to meet Cato at the old oak tree.

"Hey hunny" my mum says as I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge,

"Hey mum" I say and walk off to the stairs,

"Make sure you file your nails before you paint the tonight" she says,

I sigh "Ok, I'm going out an half an hour before the party to meet Cato, and remember I'm sleeping at his house tonight" I say and run up the stairs,

"Ok, but I know your best friends but-"my mother starts

"I know, I know, you think its weird that were such good friends but were from the opposite sex, were best friends were not in a relationship, that would be weird anyway"

"Ok, we'll go get ready" my mother says,

"That's what I was planning on doing!" I say.

I run up the stairs and walk down the hall way and go into my room, I throw my bag on the floor close my curtains and my door and take all my clothes off.

I walk to my en-suite and turn on the shower. As it heats up I turn to the huge mirror in my bathroom and pull the grips and bobbles out of my hair and then go into the shower.

I wash my hair and shave my legs and get out.

I dry off and then put my hair into a towel and put on my dressing gown.

I sit down my dressing table and start to file my nails. I file the perfectly, just like my knife throwing, my nails get caught a lot on the blade of my knifes and they becomes chipped. I've become an expert in filing my nails.

After I've filed them I paint them in red and wait for them to dry.

I go to my wardrobe and pull out my white dress, it cover my chest but its open at the back and it just comes above my knees.

I put on the dress and sit down at my table again and start to dry my hair.

When I finish I put on my makeup, dark black eyeliner around my whole eyes and mascara, a nice pink blusher and red lipstick.

I scrape all my hair back and put it into a neat bun on the black on my head and sprayed it with hair spray so it would look shiny and would stay in place. I don't bother doing anything to drastic to it because we're going to the lake afterwards.

I stand from my wooden chair at my dressing table and go to my wardrobe. I pull out a back pack and pack stuff ill need for tonight. I pack my swimming costume, a jacket, PJ's, underwear and extra booze that I hide in a hole behind my wallpaper.

I put on a little black cardigan and pull out my white sparkly heels I'm wearing tonight at the party. I put them on my bed for now and put on my training boots since ill be walking through the woods to get to the oak tree heels aren't really the best option.

I'm about to leave my room when I remember I got Cato a present, It's a silver ring. I got the inside of it to say _Cato+Clove_ and the date we became best friends (according to our parents). I hope he likes it; I would like him to wear it as his token in the arena.

"Its cheesy and stupid, he'll hate it" I say to myself.

I still slip the ring into my pocket and grab my shoes off my bed and then walk out my door.

"I'm off" I shout before I leave "I'll see you tomorrow",

"Bye Hun, have fun and don't do anything stupid" my mother yells back at me from outside.

She means, don't drink, don't do drugs, don't have sex... all the typical things you expect from your parents.

"Ok, love ya' bye" I shout and close the door.

I start walking to the right so I can get to the woods to meet Cato.

"You look very nice Miss Silverlight" I turn and see one of the peacekeepers behind me.

"Thank-you it's the Nights reaping party tonight, it's a big one this year Cato's volunteering" I say to the peacekeeper,

"Ah, I see, well ill be sure to tell you farther you look very nice" He says.

My dad's never home, he live in his office. He's head peace keeper but pretty much runs district 2 along with the mayor so he's pretty high up in districts 2.

"Thank-you, have a nice night" I say and begin to walk off again,

"Good-bye Miss Silverlight, hope you have a fine evening" he says and walk off in the other direction.

I'm quite deep in the woods now and I'm about two minutes away from the oak tree. I look at my watch and see its half five.

When I got there I see no sign of Cato. I sit down on the rock near the tree and open my back pack to get out my booze in my back pack.

All of a sudden Cato jumps down from the tree in front of me. I scream and pull the knife out that I keep in my pack.

"Wow! Wow!" I says with his palms up towards me "You have to stop carrying knifes with you ever where".

"My god! You fucking bastard! I nearly shit myself!" I yell at him smiling and stand up.

"Watch the language!" he says and snatches the bottle out of my hand and takes a drink from it.

"Was that the surprise?" I say "scaring me shitless!" I say and yank the bottle from his hand.

"No, just thought it would be funny to see the expression on your face. And it was!" He laughs at me a tries to imamate what I looked liked.

I just roll my eyes and sit back down on the rock and he come to sit next to me.

"I have to say that was quite an entrance though" I say and laugh at him.

"Yeah it was wasn't it" he begins "do you want your surprise's?" he asks

"Suspires? You said suprise's, or was trying to give me a heart attack one of them" I say, thinking of he has actually got me two things the ring I got him is going to look crap.

"Yeah you wanna' see?" I asks.

"Go on the Night" I say and lean against the tree as he gets up and walks off.

"One second midget" he says and laughs at me as I scowl at him.

He climbs up a bit of a tree and pulls out a black box wrapped I'm plastic. He come at sit back next to me and faces me and the rock and I turn the same way.

He opens the box in his direction and pulls out a thin silver knife with a grip tape on the handle and my name_ Clove_ written across the blade, and if you just look carefully you could see he scratched his name into it too right at the bottom and the handle were the tap doesn't cover.

"I've wanted this knife ever since I was 8" I say admiring the knife I'm my hands.

"I know" he says and gives his famous smirk.

"Oh my god! Cato! Thank-you so much!" I say and lean over to give him a hug.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I close my eyes and take a deep breath of his cologne. He smells so nice. I lean back and look into his shiny blue eyes.

"Do you want to see what I got you?" I say "its kinda crap though compared to what you've got me"

He laughs at me and I put my hand into my pocket and pull out the silver ring.

"Sorry it's not much, I'm just a bit tight on money at the moment because is spent all my savings on that knew leather knife cover" I say and bite my lip.

"No, I love it" he says and he looks inside the ring.

"Did you copy off me?" he says, my face is puzzled. What does he mean?

He pulls out a ring on a long silver chain and hands it to me.

"Wow. Did we get each other the same thing?" I ask.

"Must have, but you know what they say, great minds think alike" he laughs and laugh at him.

I put it round my neck and look at my watch.

"We should go to your house we've only got fifteen minutes" I say and we both stand up.

"I have to say" Cato stars "You look really hot tonight" I laugh at him and smile,

"Don't I always?" he laughs and my and looks into my eyes,

"Yeah, but you do look really pretty" he says,

"Thanx" I say and smile.

"And your training boots go very well" he says sacristy,

"Piss off" I say and start to walk to Cato's house.

By the time we get there it's about five minutes to 6. Me and Cato quickly go up stairs and dump my stuff on his floor. I change my shoes and reapply my lipstick.

"You look fine now can we go!" he says impatiently.

"Yep!" I say and spray on some perfume and follow him out the door.

When we get outside there's people everywhere already.

"There must be at least 200 people her already" I turn to Cato,

"Yeah, my Mum and Dad said they wanted to throw a big party for me because I'm volunteering, but I think the just wanted an excuse to have a big party" He says,

"Yeah maybe" I say and just turn away, "Look there's Sam over there and the witch" I say, Cato laughs at me,

"Don't call her that" he says and smiles at me,

"I know" I say, "Bitch is more appropriate",

Cato laughs and I and we walk up to Sam, Elle and some others from our class.

"Hey Sam" I say and smile at him "Elle" I say and give a quick smile.

She just sticks her nose up at me and stands next to Cato,

"You all coming to the lake tonight?" I ask everyone,

They all say yes and say how good it going to be, then Elle steps forward,

"I'm not" she says, "I don't want to catch a cold and my hair will go all frizzy"

"That would be a shame if you fell ill and we couldn't see you" I say in a sarcastic voice

Everyone sniggers behind me, "Come on, Cato" she says,

"Actually I want to stay with my friends" he says

"Fine then!" she says and storms off,

"And the wicked witch of the west is gone!" I say and everyone busts out laughing.

"Right we will just wait another hour or so and they should be all drunk so we can sneak out" Cato says.

An hour and a half pass and all the adults are pretty much drunk and laughing at anything at each other.

We all have our bags and were walking around getting bottles and slip them into our bags. We all look at each other and go towards the back of the garden and slip through the fence to the lake.

I takes us about fifteen minutes and were there.

"Naomi, you swimming?" I ask a girl from my class,

"Yeah, I know a place we can go get changed" he says and the rest go the girls from our class go as well.

We walk off and half of us guard to see if any of the boys and coming and the rest of us get changed. After were all changed we walk back to the lake.

The boys have got all the booze out already and have started a fire.

The whistle at us as we all walk down.

"Pigs" Naomi says,

"Come on, let's go swim!" I say and I throw my towel on the floor and hold Naomi's hand and we dive in.

After about half an hour were all in the water and drinking. I'm sat on a rock with my feet dangling into the water. Suddenly someone pushes me into the water and jumps in after me. When I rise I see it Cato.

"I swear your trying to kill me today!" I say and tread water,

"Maybe" he says.

He smiles and me and walks over in the water, he a lot taller than me so he can touch the bottom. He scrapes the wet hair out of my face and looks into my eyes.

I look into his, his shiny blue eyes and his blonde golden hair.

"Cato I-"

He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

I don't know what to do at first, but then I swim in and put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist to keep afloat. After what felt for ever we pull away and just look at each other.

The ruthless Cato night just kissed me.

**FIRST CLATO MOMENT! DFTSDUHUFGFRUIIGRF**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! It's a bit longer than my first one! Much love guys!**

**~ MockingJaysInTheSky :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I thought I'd just let you know I update every Tuesday! Unless I'm really busy so yeah...ENJOY!:D **

**And sorry last week's chapter was really bad-.- I rushed it a bit so I could update because I had loads of work to do :L **

**CHAPTER 3**

**CATO P.O.V**

I just kissed her. I just kissed Clove. She looks at me with her brown eyes with her arms around my neck.

"Are you drunk?" she asks me, laugh at her,

"Surprisingly not" I say back to her.

It's quiet again. She just looks at me and the corners of her mouth start to rise a bit.

"Do you like me, as in like like, not just a friend like as in like-"she begins but I kiss her again and she shuts up.

This time we exchange kisses and she just looks me in the eyes again, she rests her forehead against mine and rests her elbows on my should and puts her hands on the back of my head and whispers,

"You do don't you" she says and smiles,

"I do" I say,

"How long for?" she asks,

"Quite a long time" I say and she smiles even more, she backs away from my head and looks at me.

"You not playing me are you? I don't want to be another one of your girl 'friends'" she says.

I understand were she's coming from, I have a lot of girls who I have got with but that's in the past, I was stupid and I do want clove. A lot.

"No, I do like you, I don't even know why I've waited this long actually...I guess I just, didn't want to...you know" I don't really want to say it just if she flips at me. I didn't want to say it and then ruin our friendship.

"Do you mean ruin our friendship?" she asks, she's a mind reader. She always knows what I mean.

"Yeah" I say and look down, hoping she won't flip off.

She lifts my head up by my chin "I thought the same to" she says.

I left out a sigh of relief, since she thinks the same thing to we might actually last.

"But if we're going to be like, together, I think we should keep it on a low profile, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you it's just, better if we keep it to ourselves, we will just keep, acting like best friends" she says,

"Agreed" I say.

So me and Clove secretly got together. We went about how we always did acting like best friends and that's how people saw us, as best friends.

***REAPING DAY* **

I'm stood in my room getting ready for the reaping. I'm volunteering this year so I'm making sure I look nice for when I go on stage.

I put on a white shirt and black trousers. I get my hair so it's spiky. I wash my hands dry them and then put on the ring that Clove got me.

I look at the clock on my wall and it's nearly 11 o'clock so I better leave. I always walk down to the reaping with Clove. But this year it's a big one. If they don't let her into see me at the justice building this might be the last time I see her.

I quickly look into my mirror to make sure I look ok and walk out of my door, go down the stairs and say good bye to my family. They won't be going into the justice building after I volunteer there _'very busy people'_ they say. It's all crap.

I say my good byes and leave. I walk down to Cloves house since it's on the way to the square. Everything's just rushing through my head. How I'm volunteering. It's like in standing in front of someone with a gun just yelling _'shoot me!' _when I'm walking down to Cloves there's people wishing me good luck and telling me how great I'm going to be.

When I get the Cloves its quarter past 11. The reaping doesn't start till 12 but I like to take a walk before the reaping to clear my mind of the chaos.

I look at her bedroom window facing onto the street and she's waiting there for me. She smiles and leaves her window. She walks out of the front door and walks up to me. She's wearing a dark sea blue dress with blue pumps and the ring I got her around her neck.

"Hey" she says and smiles,

"You look nice" I say,

"Thanx, you too" she says

I look down to her leg and I'm the middle of her thigh her dress is tucked into something.

"What that?" I ask and pull out the tucked in bit in her dress,

"Oh" she says and lifts up her dress a bit on her leg and shows her elastic band that goes over her leg were she carries her knifes and has the knife I got her in it.

"You really have to-"she cuts me off

"I know, I know I really have to stop carrying knifes with me everywhere, I can't help it I just like my knifes!" she says and giggles a bit.

"Come on, I need some quiet before the reaping" I say and we head towards the woods.

"Are you still going to volunteer?" you can hear the pain in her voice,

"Yeah, you know how it is, most likeliness you going to have to next year or the year after that" I say,

"Were trained like dogs, one day we will go out and do what we have be trained for or we will get a job in it, I don't want to be a peacekeeper" she says,

"I don't think any of us do" I say.

By this time were in the woods and we link or fingers together and hold hands.

"Clove" I stop and look at her,

"Yeah" she stares right into my eyes,

"I-I" I stutter

"You...what?" she knows what I'm going to say, like I said she's a mind reader.

"I think I..." I try to say it but it just doesn't come out,

"Dose the ruthless Cato has feelings? Shock horror! Where's my best friend gone and my..." she stops,

"And your what?" I say and smirk,

She comes in closer to me and I bend my head down so our lips are almost touching,

"Why don't we say it at the same time" she says,

"Ok, one...two...three" I say and we both come out with two different things,

"My boyfriend" says Clove,

"I love you" I say, "Lucky were on the same page".

She leans in and her lips press against mine, "I love you to" she says,

"And your my girlfriend" I say.

Clove looks down at her watch, "Come on its half past now we might as well set off now and get there early instead off having to wait in a line for twenty minutes" she says,

I laugh at her "Ok, but you need to work on your patients" I say,

"Says you!" she says and punches me in the arm.

We walk off through the woods holding hands until w get to a point where people could see us.

"Do you know of any girls volunteering?" Clove asks,

"No, not that I've heard of" I say,

"I thought Elle would of with her 'higher trainer career skills'" she says and I laugh at her,

"She is really annoying" I smirk and we walk into the entrance at the square were we have to spilt up, girls from boys.

"I'll see you later, good luck" she says and walks off,

I walk down the roped off sections to where we gone stand. We get our fingers pricked to see who we are. Looks like people had the same idea as us to come early as there's already some people in the square.

I take my place with the 16 year olds and see Sam and stand next to him.

"You still volunteering mate?" he asks,

"Yeah, you doing it next year aren't you for the quell" I say,

"Yeah, either that or when I'm 18, not sure" she says, he's too scared; he's never wanted to do it. The only reason he goes to the training school is because he dad makes him.

I see Clove walking down to stand with the 15 year olds; she looks at me and gives a little smile.

"She's really hot" says Sam,

"I might ask her out" he says,

"No!" I say,

"What?" he asks with confusion in his face,

"I mean, she told me she doesn't like you, were best friends remember" I say hoping he falls for it,

"Wouldn't she tell something like that to Naomi, like I know your her best friend but you a guy" she says,

"Well yeah but..." I don't really know what to say. I'm such an idiot.

"Do you like her?" he asks,

"No! She's my best friend that would be weird" just then the mayor comes up to the microphone and welcomes us all.

"Thank-god" I whisper.

"Welcome, welcome to the annual 74th Hunger Games!" the mayor announces, "please welcome on stage or mentor for district 2, Cilia!"

A colourful person walks on stage from the Capitol and starts to talk about the dark days. I zone out as I've heard this so many times I could recite it in my sleep.

After about twenty minutes of talking and the video Cilia finally shut up.

"Right now it's time to see who will be the tribute for the girls this year" she says and walks over to the Girls bowl.

She swirls her fingers around and pulls out a little white piece of paper and reads out the name "Clove Silverlight!"

No, it's can't be. Not my Clove. But it is. She walks on stage trying her hardest to look confident.

I cross my fingers hoping someone will volunteer. But they don't.

Should I still volunteer? Make my family proud, having to kill my girlfriend.

"Time for the boys!" she says and walks across to the other reaping bowl.

"Andrew fryer!" she says and a small boy walks on stage from the fourteen year olds.

"Any volunteers?" she asks.

Should I still Volunteer? Before I have time to think the words just slip out of my mouth.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say in my deep voice and walk out of the isle. I see all the girls looking at me. Hopefully they won't let them in to see me.

I walk on stage and stand tall next to Cilia.

"What your name sweetie?" she asks,

"Cato Night" I say and it booms around the square.

"Well let's give it up for our tributes for district 2!" she says and the applause comes in heavily.

We shake hands and get taken into the justice building. I get put into a room separate from Clove and wait. My little sister comes to visit me with her friend and then leaves wishing me good luck from her and my parents who don't give a shit about me.

I pull the ring off my finger that Clove got me I twirl it in my fingers and kiss it. I put it back on my finger and just think how this could be the last thing I got off Clove. Just after Sam and my other friends came in to visit it me Elle walks in by herself.

"What do you want Elle" I say just not in the mood,

"I've come to wish you good luck and to give you this" she comes in and kisses me on the lips.

"What was that for!" I say,

"Because I know you like me, and I knew I would be the last person you would want to see before you have to go into that arena with that slag" she says,

"She not a slag!" I yell "And I don't even like you! I like Clove! Your just I big headed bitch who thinks everybody likes her, now if you don't mind leave!" I yell at her.

"Are you kidding me? You like her! Eughh!" she yells and storms out the door slamming it behind her.

Now the peacekeepers have come in and have showed me the way down to the back exit of the justice building to the car.

When I get out there I see Clove already sat in the car ready to leave. When I get in she makes no eye contact with me.

After a 10 minute journey to the train station we get out the car and walk into the train. Cilia presses a button and opens the door.

"Wow" Clove says quietly.

"I know it's amazing isn't it! Come, take a seat and I'll go find Enobaria and Brutus "She says and we walk over to two single seats, sit down and the train sets off.

"I shall not be long!" she says as she walks out of the door.

Cloves sat at the side of me. Were both in silence. I can understand if she is made at me but, she knows that I had to volunteer.

"I'm not mad at you" she says but keeps her head focused straight in front of her.

"You're not?" I ask,

"No, I understand you had to volunteer, it's what your parents have been expecting you to do ever since you were seven" she says,

"I know, I am still sorry though very, very sorry" I say,

"Can we just leave it there please" she says with no emotion in her voice. But it seems like she could burst out into tears.

"Ok" I say and just then Enobaria and Brutus walk through the door.

"Hello kids" Brutus says and he shakes hands with me and Clove and Enobaria dose the same.

"First thing first, why don't we watch the reapings?" Suggests Enobaria,

"Ok" me and Clove say.

When you watch the reapings we pick out people who we can be allies with and who we shouldn't even talk to.

"Obviously it's tradition to join up with the tributes from 1 and optional if you want to join up with 4 if they seem useful" Enobaria says.

The district one Reaping come on, the boy there called Marvel volunteers and the girl glimmer just gets reaped. We skip our reaping and go straight the three; the boy from three might come in handy with his technology skills. But if we really need him in sure we can find him in the arena or maybe the girl. The tributes from 4 they look ok, we might as well let them in our team. The rest of the districts I just forget. Apart from the boy from 11 he looked quite strong probably not trained though it's too poor over there, and the girl, she was only 12 she will die and the cornucopia probably. And then district 12. A little blonde girl got reaped and who I'm guessing was her sister volunteered for her. And the boy from there, nothing special.

"Right, join up with one and four if you like, I suggest you go get some sleep" says Brutus.

We walk off to our train cars and Clove went straight in without saying a word.

I walked into my room and got straight to bed. Fell asleep in seconds.

I wake up to someone knocking on my door, its Cilia.

"Up! Up! Breakfast is ready we will be in the Capitol soon!" she says.

"Now it begins" I whisper to myself and go get ready to go out to the Capitol.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And again I update every Tuesdays! **

**Thanx for reading! **

**~MockingJay :) x **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**CLOVE P.O.V **

I was sat down in the dining car eating some porridge with blue berries in them. I immediately think there night lock when I picked them up. I guess the games are already getting to my head. I was eating my breakfast when Cato walked in. I didn't look at him though because I already knew it was him anyway. I don't mean to ignore him on purpose I just don't want to see him anymore. One of us is going to live and the other will die or we will both die. And we know it.

I watch him in the corner of my eye but keep my face down looking at my porridge. Typical Cato, he piles his plate high with bacon, sausages, eggs, toast everything you can imagine for a full breakfast. He says it gives him a good start to the day.

"Well will be in the Capitol soon," Enobaria states "So I would recommend eating quite a bit, you have a big day and probably won't be able to eat again till about 2, after would have been with them prep team, oh and don't refuse to what they want to do with you"

"Ok" I mumble and Cato just nods his head with his mouth full of food.

I hurry up and finish my porridge and leave the table, but it seems Cato had the same idea too. I try to walk a bit faster out of the door but it doesn't work.

"Hey, clove can I talk to you before we pull up into the Capitol" He says, to me.

_No, go away. I don't want to talk to you. I thought you loved me. _That what's going through my mind.

"Yeah, sure" I say, but I don't give any emotion off really.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you though. This is what you've always wanted, to be here going on the train to the capitol-"

"Yeah, but not with you".

I freeze at his reply. Maybe he does love me, like he said.

I stare into his bright blue eyes and whish that we could be back at home, in the woods or even training. He looks at me and lifts his hand up to my face and pulls me forward. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me up against him. He looks into my eyes and kisses me softly.

"I still love you" He says,

"I do to, but we need to start acting like careers when we get to the capitol, and someone might catch us if we do stuff like this in an open area"

"Fine then" he says and open the door to my room and pulls me in with him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in again, he presses his lips against mine and we kiss for as long as we can before there's a knock on my door.

"Were minutes away from the Capitol Clove! I suggest you come out to prepare yourself for our arrival!" Cilia squeal though the door.

We and Cato just look at each other and giggle quietly to ourselves.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute" I yell through the door.

I hear her shoes walk of and go through the door, I turn back and still see that my arms are lock around Cato's neck and the arms are around my waist. We quickly kiss one more time and leave.

Just as were back at the door I remember I left my knife under my pillow. I run back, pull off the pillow and grab my knife. I stick it in the side of my trousers and stuff the band- The strap I put around the top of my leg to put my knife- in my pocket and walk out the door again.

We walk into the main cart were we eat and sit. We walk in and Enobaria is already there and so I Brutus.

"Right when we get out, just smirk and look confident and a bit aggressive if you can show that and we can just wait until parade to show you off even better" Enobaria tells us.

"Will do" Cato says.

The train starts to slow down and we go to the window. You can stat to make out that we are going into this long tunnel to pull up into the train station. The train slows down even more and we are slowly pulling up into the train station.

There's Capitol people everywhere, dressed up in there flashy colourful outfits.

"God, my eyes hurt. It's like looking at a rainbow" Cato says.

"Right get to the door, let's go!" Cilia puts her hands behind our backs and pushes us forward towards the door.

I and Cato are stood first at the door and Enobaria and Brutus are stood second and then Cilia at the back.

The door slides open and I jolt back a bit when it opens. There's cameras and people all stood outside waiting for us. Me and Cato just look at each other and nod. We step off the train and starts to walk out down the platform. We both have our heads held high and have little smirks on our face. We get escorted by peacekeepers into a lift and we all go up to prep.

Cato goes one way and I go another. I get taken to this room and get told to take all my clothes off. I do as I'm told since Enobaria told me not to refuse, and I don't really want to get on her bad side.

I lay on this metal table and people come in and see to me.

"Hello I'm, Goona, this is Quat, and the young girl her is Una" says one of the Capitol women who seems to be my stylists.

Goona is a tall looking woman with long nails and tattoos on her body. Quat is a man with dark black hair and blue prints all over his body. And Una, she seems to be a quite girl, her skin is dyed a light violet purple and also has purple hair, she looks about 19.

"Right what should we do," Says Quat.

"May I recommend something's?" Says Una quietly.

"Go on darling" Says Goona,

"Right, I say we dye her hair black, take layers of dead skin, oil her skin then do a full body wax and the do her eye brows and nails" Says Una.

"Perfect absolutely perfect! You're a pure genius my darling! Genius!" Says Goona.

WOW, they don't get half excited about doing these things do they.

They stand me up and wrap me in dressing gown for the mean time and sit me down in a chair and my head is laid back into a hair washing machine. It starts to wash my hair and then it's done in seconds. They sit me up and start to add black hair dye to my hair. They add a black past then stick my head into like a dryer and it dries the paste in my hair. When that finished my hair falls out in perfect little waves and it's dyed a fierce black colour.

They lay me back down onto the metal table and start to wax my skin. I just hold onto the side of the board and try not to make too much noise. After the finish that they start to take layers of my skin of, they said it will give it a _'new healthy glow'_ in my opinion, it looks sore and red. Then they cover the legs in oil and wait for that to set. Whist they wait they start on doing my eyes brows and nails. Since there doing them at the same time, when they wax my eye brows I have nothing to clutch onto when they rip off another layer of my hair. They paint my nails in gold and stick little clovers on to them, which I think is rather cute. I doubt anyone's going to be staring at my nails.

They peel off the set oil and my legs don't look as red from my skin being taken off and them being waxed.

"You stylist will be hear in a minute, you can't put a robe on and sit up" Say Una in her quite voice.

"Thanx" I say. I only have to wait about 5 minutes until my stylist comes.

A tall woman walks into the room, she has tattoos on her body and has purple end to her brown hair, she has high heels on that look like army boots, she has a tight fitted leather skirt on an a baggy white top which shows the whole of her back.

"I'm Liviana, I'm your stylist, and you names Clove right?" she asks me,

"Yes I am" I reply,

"Well the parade stars in half an hour, you better get your costume on and we will put some make-up on you to".

She calls the prep team in again and they start to apply make-up to me. They give me golden eyes, put a bit of black eyeliner on, mascara, put a bit of gold on my lips, but on a natural blushed and then a then also add a bit of gold to that. And then there done.

Liviana pulls out my costume from behind the mirror,

"Here, put these on first" she passes my some little gold short to put on and a gold vest top.

'_Can there be any more gold?' _I think to myself.

I put them on and then she pulls out this gladiator suit,

"Wow" I say and smile at the outfit; I'm definitely not going to look stupid in this like some of the other tributes do.

I put on the golden gladiator skirt and the body like armor that goes on top.

"Perfect!" the prep team say "It's a master piece!"

"Right put on these and lets go" She passes me some golden sneakers that are lace up to about my ankles.

I put them on and we walk out of the door and stat to make our way down the room where we set off for the parade.

Cato's already down there waiting at the chariot. We both look the same apart from I do look a bit more girly than him.

"Hey, have you seen some of the other districts, they look like dicks" Cato laughs.

"Oh and both of you hear, put these on and give across a serious approach" Liviana passes us some hats that have like wings on the side of them.

"Ok, I take that back" Cato says, I laugh at him and we both stand on the chariot.

You can start to her the music play as two people stand at the door. About to pull them open for district one. They look like strippers in hot pink feathers about to go to Las Vegas.

One set off and about 10 seconds after we do. We get pulled out and there's loads of people out there scream our names. It's great, most of the attention it on us. Before 12 come out. On fire.

"How the fuck did they do that?" I ask,

"I don't know, but there definitely on our kill list" I say,

"Agreed, I get the girl"

"Fine but I get the boy".

We all pull up in front of president snow and he starts to talk out whatever. I don't bother listen.

But all I know is 12 is on my kill list.

**HEY I WRITE FAN FICTION,**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY,**

**BUT READ MY STORYS,**

**REVIEW ME MAYBE? ;D **

**Hahaha, that came of the top of my head last night. Any way hoped you liked it! Trainings next! Sorry I uploaded a bit later tonight, my internet went down: L **

**Hope you like it! **

**~ Mockingjay :) x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating on Tuesday!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Cato P.O.V**

Straight after the opening ceremony, I and clove go straight to our room. And were fuming.

"Fucking twelve, there not meant to get the attention." I say, with the anger rising in the voice.

"There going to die anyway" adds clove.

"Calm your anger down, you has training tomorrow, just please... Keep in your anger in until then?" Cilia asks.

"She's right Cato, were probably going to get good scores and are interviews will be good to" says Clove.

The elevator stops at our floor and I storm out of the door and go straight to my room. I slam the door behind me and sit and the edge of the bed. I hear Clove talking to Cilia and Enobaria. She's apologising about my actions saying that I'm just tired, and I get agitated when I'm tired. Malarkey. She knows I just get pissed off easily.

I get up off my bed and just take all my clothes off and get in the shower. I take a long shower so I can think about everything.

So yesterday was the reaping, today we came to the capitol, we went to the stylists and had the parade, and we have dinner soon. Tomorrow we have training, the next training again, and then training again and the private training session the same day. And then the day after that is the day we get ready for the interviews that night. And then. We go into the arena, for however long.

This is how I plan out my week, so I can think about what I'm going to do that day.

After just standing in the shower for about 20 minutes of just thinking, I start to wash my hair, trying to figure out which buttons are the right ones to press. I wash my hair and my body and then get out of the shower. Once I step on the drainer this giant hair driers come down from the ceiling and start to blow our warm air and dry off my body.

When the dryers stop I step out a just grab a towel and walk out of the bathroom.

When I walk out I jump at the site of a woman looking through my wardrobe.

"Who the fuck are you! And what are you doing!" I yell at her.

She jumps out from behind the door and her eyes open wide. Her arms start to shake.

"Well!" I yell again.

She just stands there and slowly raises her hand and opens her mouth a bit but not enough to see inside.

"Oh, you're an av-"I start

"Cato's what are you doing talking to the avox's!" Cilia is stood behind me at the door.

"I didn't know she was an avox, I thought she was snooping in my room at first, but then I realised, I'm sorry" I reply,

"Ok, well it a first mistake, don't let it happen again, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, so make sure you're dressed"

I look down and realise I only have a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Em, ok, will do" I say and she walks off.

I turn back around to the avox, and before she walks out I mouth the words _'sorry'_ just to show I'm not a massive douche bag.

I press my hand against this sensor pad; it's like a bigger version of the thumb scanner to get into to year 11 blocks.

It scans my hand and all of my details pop up on the screen, like my height and my size.

"Ok, that's freaky" I say to myself.

How does it know that from just scanning my hand? Anyway, the wardrobe opens and I pull out some chinos and a black t-shirt.

I sit down and the dressing table and find some hair gel in the draw. I comb my hair and then gel it.

I look at the clock and then walk out my door to go to dinner.

When I walk around the corner mostly everyone's sat at the table.

"Come Cato, Come, sit next to Clove" Says Liviana.

I walk around to the side of the table and sit next to Clove. She quickly looks up and me and gives a small smile, and then looks back down again.

After a few minutes of silence the food comes and is sat all around to table. There a massive turkey placed in the middle and vegetables in smaller bowls around it. There was other food to, like little sausages, stuffing and other food like that. It was like a Christmas dinner. I know I come from two and we have dome of the best food and stuff like that but this is just... amazing.

I and Clove just sit there for a bit. My mouth is watering over all this food.

"Come on kids, dig in!" Brutus says with a turkey leg in his hand.

"We can take anything?" Clove asks.

"Yes darling, anything, stuff your self's to the brim if you wish so!" says Cilia ecstatically.

"Wow" Clove mutters.

I take the fork from the plate were the turkey is and put on about 4 slices of turkey, then I turn to Clove,

"Do you want some?" I ask nicely, because I know she won't be able to reach across,

"Yes please, can I have two slices?" she answers back to me, she's avoiding to look into my eye again like she did on the train.

I nod my head and stick the fork into two pieces of turkey and put it on the plate. I put on other vegetables, the little sausages and all the other stuff like that. I'm going to get the most of this food, even if I die in the arena or not.

I keep eating and eating but I leave a little bit of room left for desert.

They bring out a coffee flavoured tiramisu. Two of Cloves favourite things. Clove loves tiramisu, my mum always made her a little one on her birthday and then her mum would get her and a chocolate and coffee cake.

Her birthday parties were great; she would never go overboard like some of the other girls at school. I love how she's so different, doesn't care what people think of her, she will always do her own thing.

Anyway, we get giving a little plate that's been well decorated with chocolate swirls and powders (I don't know why they put so much effort into decorating the food so much if we're just going to eat it) and a rectangle of tiramisu in the middle.

They give me a fork and I start eating it. It's beautiful. Me and Clove both get seconds.

After we have finished we get told to go sit in the sitting area for a bit and wait for all the adults to finish so, we do.

Me and Clove go over and sit there, were a bit quiet at first.

"do you think there just quickly going to go over about training tomorrow, because I'm shattered, I really want to go to sleep" Clove breaks the silence.

"Yeah, probably so. There just probably going to run over about allies and stuff, won't be here long I don't think" I reply back to Clove.

Just as I finish my sentence, all the adults walk in. I don't know how they think we're going to understand them, they seem extremely erm... pissed!

"Right..." Brutus Starts, "Tomorow just make allies with one and four if you want, and show off your skills, be intimidating"

"Ok, that's fine; can we get some sleep now?" Clove asks,

"Yes, you will be up at 7" Adds Enobaria.

That's fine, I usually get up at 6 so ill get an hour of peace. Or I could go talk to Clove; she gets up at 6 too.

"See you in the morning kids!" Say Cilia as we walk out of the door.

We walk down the hall and go to our rooms. I don't say anything to Clove because I know she won't say anything back to me probably. But when she stops at her door to walk in she quietly says,

"Night Cato" and walk off into her room.

This makes me smile because I know she still loves me, as do I.

I walk straight into my room get changed and go to bed.

"Training tomorrow" I say to myself.

I fall asleep in minutes.

I dream about me and Clove in the victor's village, we share a house. And my little sisters com visit both of us every day and they all help Clove cook. Then all of a sudden there a loud knock at the door, I get up and look around the corner from were I was sitting. Then all these peacekeepers charge in and pick up Clove and my sisters. There all yelling my name but I'm unable to move from the spot I'm in. There's a loud knock at the door again. Then I wake up.

That's weird, I never usually have nightmares. I hear the knock at my door again.

"Cato is you awake?" I hear Cloves soft voice. She's stood outside my door.

"Yeah, come in if you want" I reply.

She walks in and see's that I'm still in my bed.

"Oh, sorry I thought you would be up, because its half six, you usually get up at 6",

I look at the clock to my right, she's right, how weird, I always wake up at six.

"Yeah, I am, I must have not had enough sleep lately or something like that is there anything you wanted?" I ask.

She steps in and closes the door,

"I em..." she starts. She bends her lips in so you can't see them and her eyes begin to get watery.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" I get up for the side of my bed and walk up to her and hug her.

"I... I... just, I don't want to, I want to go home, I know it's every careers dream to be here but... but... i don't want to" She says.

I hug her tight and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I want to go home" she adds.

"I'll try to get you home, I promise".

She looks up at me and kisses me, I kiss her back. I knew she didn't hate me.

I put my hand under her chin and raise it. I give her a quick peck on the lips and I need to go get a shower.

"I'm going to go get a shower but you're welcome to stay".

"No it's ok, I might go eat now so I'm lighter on feet" she says,

"Ok, but don't leave without me, we should go down together"

We kiss and she leaves again.

I take a quick shower, get out, get changed and go to breakfast, was I find Clove.

I don't want to eat too much, because I might fill myself up to much. So I get some fruit and plain yogurt.

I eat it and go get into my training clothes, and meet Clove at the lift.

"Were going now, we better leave now we will be able to see everyone" Says Clove.

"Ok, just make sure you come back for lunch and then go straight back there"

We nod our heads and get into the lift. We start to go down and stop at the district one floor. Seems they had the same idea.

Were quiet as we go down. Just looking at each other.

When we get to the training room we see no one else is there.

"So are we allies then?" Clove just comes out with.

One just look at each other "Yeah, ok" Says the boy,

"I'm Marvel and that's Glimmer" Says Marvel,

"I'm able to introduce myself you wanker" Glimmer says.

Eugh I hate her already, he reminds me of Elle. I hate her.

"Hi I'm Glimmer" she says with a powerful smile and puts out her hand for me to shake it.

"Cato" I say shaking her hand.

"I'm Clove" Adds Clove.

We all shake hands and stand in the middle of training centre waiting for other tributes to come in.

**Hey! Sorry it's not that good, and it's quiet late! :L It's been half term so I've been busy going out and stuff. Any way I hope you likes it and I will try to update on Tuesday next week! **

**Reviews would be nice! Thank-you to who has review! **

**Much love, MockingJay x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you to my anonymous reviewer MockingJay! Thank-you so much for reviewing I always love it when you leave me a review every time I write a new chapter! Thank-you and please continue?**

**And thank-you to Evilneevil too! She one of my friends on here and she has a great Prato fanfic so go read that! NOW! And you always leave me reviews! :) **

**Thanx guys! :) **

**CHAPTER 6**

**CLOVE P.O.V**

We talk to the tributes from one for a while. Glimmer and Marvel. Eugh, I hate them both. Glimmer's just an air head and Marvel just seems like a creepy perv.

We have to be allies with them though, but if they're going to help us kill people, that's fine.

We stay in the centre for a while just waiting for the tributes to come in. We wait for a while and get check them out.

When 11 come in I nudge Cato, and we tell Glimmer and Marvel that he might be a good ally, because he looks quite strong. Even though he won't be winning it, he might be able to help us.

After a while were told to all gather into the middle of the training centre, just as the woman is about to start 12 walk in, and there wearing matching training outfits. What weirdo's!

The woman at the front starts to talk about how we can die from infections and shit like that. I zone out I don't bother listening. I'm sure weapons will be at the cornucopia and food and stuff like that. But I'm sure if we need something there are sponsors that will give us stuff. I mean seriously, were the careers! There will be people lining up to give us things.

I don't listen so I just glance around looking at the other tributes. The girl from twelve seems to be doing the same thing. I catch her looking at me and I hold a glare until she turns looks back at the head trainer. Pathetic.

"Right, that's all I have to really say, again do not ignore the survival training stations, it will help, now tributes, you may go train" The lady says to the front of the training room.

I go straight to knife throwing and Cato goes to destroy a dummy.

I go straight there and make sure I'm the first one, so there's no one in the way when I get there and people can watch me train. Hopefully they will be intimidated of me and the games makers will spot my potential and tell people how amazing I am and that I would be great to sponsor. Ok, maybe I'm being a little big headed. But I am a good tribute. I know it's illegal to train before the games but, they don't care. They love to let our districts win, since we are the most favourite district.

I get to the station first and stand on the plat form. I place my fingers on the knifes estimating which ones will be best to throw at first.

I pick up a knife with a straight point at the end, it looks like a cheese knife but bigger and better to throw with.

I pick up two just to start with and put one in each hand. I take my aim and I look at the trainer in that station.

"You ready?" He asks,

"Always" I say looking at the dummies.

I press a button and the centre of the dummies light up and I throw the knife in my right hand, then I spin on my foot and then rotate my arms and let the second knife fly. A clean hit. Both in the throat just were I was aiming.

I turn around and see other tributes stood behind me looking a bit terrified. I just give them a glare. One of them steps back and falls over another tributes foot. I laugh and smirk and look up at the games makers. I few of them are pointing my way and looking over at me. I guess that's a good sign. They must have been watching me.

I look back down at the other tributes and they just stare at me.

"What!" I ask harshly.

They all stay silent until one of them steps forward.

"We would like to have a go at throwing the knifes" One of the boys steps forward.

"Ok, just don't take long. I have people to impress" and I nod to be the games makers are sitting.

I can hear him gulp in his throat and he goes to stand on the plat form. I don't take any notice of the the person who just stepped on the plate and is using my knifes.

I glance around and see Cato destroying some dummies, Marvel throwing spears and Glimmer... doing whatever Glimmer does. She just seems to go movie from station to station, she seems to be working with the bow and arrow a bit. But to be honest, I could use it better, and I've used a bow and arrow like twice!

I look back around and catch a little girl stood behind a post. She has dark skin and hair. She's quite cute, but I don't have time for cute in these games. She peeps her head around the corner and she has big brown eyes. I think back to when I was watching the reaping. 11. She's from 11. The youngest here if I think correctly. I can't exactly remember her name, but I know it's the name of a plant and begins with an R it think. Not sure. But, I don't have time for little girls. I step forward a bit and my foot stamps on the ground making a little noise. She jumps back a bit, being startled. I just smirk, raise my eyes brows and open my eyes wide scaring her off.

I laugh to myself and turn back to the line that I was waiting behind to practise knife throwing. The tributes that were there have all at least had a quick go and have now started to go off to different stations; I think they might just be scared of me.

I jump back onto the platform and stat throwing knifes again. I do that for about 2 hours and no one else comes up and disturbs me until I have to go get some lunch.

I get back off the plat form and meet up with Cato, Marvel and Glimmer. Eugh, Glimmer. I hate her already and I think I've only known her for about 3 hours. I know. I know, I shouldn't judge a book its cover but. I already have. And I hate it. She's already prettier than me and taller. Eugh, if I could I would kill her at the cornucopia!

We all walk into the lunch room and go to the area were all the food is. Cato and Marvel go down pretty fast just putting on as much as they can on their plates. Which leaves Glimmer with me. Just kill me now!

"Hey!" She says.

I roll my eyes in a different direction so she can't see me and reply back nicely "Hi" I say nicely and give a quick smile.

"So Cato, he' reaaaaally hot!" She says, holding on the A sound when she says it.

I have the urge to slap her but then I remember no one knows about me and Cato so I just give a simple reply, "I guess so".

"What do you mean? He's a full on fitty! "

I clench my fist, trying not to say something rude to her, "No offence, you're really nice and all but... he doesn't really like girls like... err... how I put this nicely... you"

"What do you mean? I'm pretty and intelligent, what more could someone want!"

HA! Intelligent my arse. "Yeah, well. I have been best friends with him since I was born so, I think I would know, and he has a girlfriend anyway from 2 so I wouldn't bother" I snap out.

"Really who is she then!" She questions me.

Shit, I really did just say didn't I. "Erm, Elle. She called Elle" Eugh I hate Elle.

"Oh, well I'm going to ask Cato for the truth!"

"No! No! Don't do that!"

"Why not? Are you lying!" She gives me a smirk and lifts one eyebrow.

"No I'm not! He just doesn't like to think that he might not see her again, he did love this girl a lot".

I think back to when I and Cato were younger. When we always used to go into the forest. I did always like him a bit. But he was also my best friend, he may be a boy but, he was the one person who understands me.

"Oh, well. Maybe I will leave it" She stays and walks off and sits down with the other two.

I put some more food on my plate and go to sit down with them to. Glimmers sat next to Cato so I'm going to have to sit next to Marvel. That guy gives me the creeps.

"Hey" Cato greets me.

"Hey" I say back just being nice.

We eat our food and talk about what we are going to do for the private training and what we have been doing in training.

I don't say much when were eating. I just keep think to myself on my head.

'_I'm going to die, I don't want to die. I'm going to die; I don't want to die...'_

**Sorry it's kinda short and doesn't have much happening in it. I have a since exam tomorrow and I'm shiting myself because I'm going to do terrible in it!:L And I my music exams coming up soon for my grades, to so I've had to practise for them and I barely even finding time to sleep-_- **

**Any way. REVEIW PLEASE! I always like reviews, they always keep me writing! :) **

**Much love! **

**MockingJaysInTheSky! :) Xxx **

**And may the odds be ever in your favour... **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**CATO P.O.V**

We did the normal things at training. We didn't really do any of the survival things. We just trained like we would back at 2.

We never really got taught about survival skills. We were always told if we needed anything we would always have sponsors. This is most likely true.

We've been at training for a few days and today are the private training sessions. We get scored on how well they think we are with weapons and stuff like that.

Since there's no training today because of the scoring, we get to stay in bed a bit longer because it doesn't start until 10.

I turn to my side to check the time on my clock. It reads 6:00 AM. It's just a routine for me to get up at this time.

For the one time in my life to be able to sleep in. I don't. I get up and go take a shower.

I put the water on warm and wait for it to heat up. When I get in the warm water trickles from the top of my head down my body, which gives me goose bumps from the heat.

I don't usually have warm showers in a morning. There all cold to wake me up.

I have a shower pressing all these buttons that let all these soaps, sponges and shampoos. After being here for a few days I have mastered this. I've slowly figured out how to work it.

When I'm finished I step out and dry off.

I walk straight out of my bathroom and go into my room. I go to the cupboard and pull out my training clothes.

I immediately get changed out of my towel and then stand I'm front of the dresser and gel my hair slightly.

I turn around and look at my clock. Its 6:20. I don't take long to get ready. There's no point on going to eat now because there will be no food out because we were meant to sleep in.

I go and lie on my bed. I stare up onto the ceiling. I close my eyes and a memories rush through my head.

_I sit at my dresser and look into the mirror. Today is the first day of training for me. I'm starting in year 4. I'm only 6. I really don't see the point in me going. I have been home schooled since the age of like 4. The day I could walk was the day I started training. _

"_Cato, you must go to training! Do you want to be a failure! You must make us proud! Now come on get ready!" My farther shouts at me. He's stood in the door way of my bedroom._

"_I don't see the point of me going training! I'm only 6!" _

"_Cato, you will go!" My father yells at me. _

"_NO!" I yell back at him. _

_I look back at the mirror and before I could react, I'm being pressed against the wall with my father's arm up to my neck. _

"_What did you say to me?" He yells at me again. _

"_Nothing! I said nothing!" I'm too afraid to say anything back to him. _

"_I thought so, get your stuff ready. You're leaving in 5 minutes" He lets me off the wall and walks out the door. _

_I sit back down at my dresser again and quickly gel my hair before I leave. _

_I grab my training bag and slip my sword inside of it. My sword is cove red by a thick black plastic so that it won't cut anything and will stay safe in my bag. I only have a small sword at the moment compared to others I have seen. My father says that when I get older I get a bigger sword._

_I run out of my door and start walking straight to the training centre. I really don't want to go here. I don't see the point. _

_When I get there, there are loads of big kids stood outside the door. I just walk in with my head held high. Not making eye contact with any of them. I walk straight to the front office and they ask me for my name. They give me a room number and a locker number. _

_I go straight there I walk through the door and there's small groups of people stood around. I don't really know any of them. _

_Lucky I don't have to stand around like a loner for long because we all get called into the centre. _

_The instructor starts to read out names and ticks when they reply. I stare around the room looking at everyone else. _

_I blonde girl waves at me and puts on a cute smile. _

"_Cato... Cato" I hear my name being called out but it's not the trainers. It's a girl's voice. _

"_Cato... Cato wake up" I feel someone shaking me. _

I sit straight up from my bed. I must have fallen asleep.

"Cato, are you ok?" I turn to the right and she Clove stood there.

"Yeah, yeah. Old nightmares that's all"

**Hey! Sorry it's a lot shorter than my others and really late updated. I've just got a lot going on at the moment. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it :) if I can ill try and update on time next week. **

**Much love guys:) **

**~MockingJaysInTheSky xx**

**And may the odds the ever in your favour... **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it really late updating! I've explained why at the bottom.

**Clove P.O.V**

I and Cato walked down to breakfast. I just woke him up from him sleeping. It's not really like him to fall asleep again.

We walk into the breakfast area and everyone's already sat down. We both just sit down at the table and start to put food on our plates.

"Right kids, obviously you will be going second in the training. Straight after one had finished and they have reorganised the stuff" Brutus says as we both nod and eat our breakfast.

"Cato you will be going first and the Clove you will go after" Enobaria says.

We both nod and carry on eating our breakfasts.

"Any questions?" Enobaria adds.

"What do we do after we have finished?" Cato asks.

"Come straight back up here and then our going to get measured again for your interview outfits tomorrow night and then we will watch the scoring on TV" Enobaria replies.

We both nod our heads again and I just quickly rack my brain if I had any questions. I don't think I do.

"right, so eat your breakfasts and get ready and then be down there for at least 15 minutes early but at the moment you have time to spare so do what you like for a bit" Brutus finishes our conversation.

We both nod our head and start to eat our breakfasts again.

When I'm just eating the last bits of my breakfast I feel someone kick me in the leg.

I look up from my breakfast having an evil look on my face as I stare at the person in front of me who kicked my leg. Cato. No surprise there.

I raise my eyebrows and open my eyes wide too give the look 'what do you want'.

He nods down. I frown now knowing what he means.

But since the table is slightly see through with a black tint, I can see he has something in his hand. Paper I think.

I look up at his face again and he nods back down to the table.

I look from left to right to make sure no one is watching. I reach my hand further out and he places the palm of his hand on mind and leaves the paper in my hand.

He gets up straight away and leaves to go to his room. I miss the feel of his hands on mine. He still keeps the ring on hat I got him. And I still wear the ring he got me on a chain. I still carry the knife with me but that's hidden in my room for safe keeping for now. I'll take it into the games with me though.

I stand up and out my bowl on the tray were all the dirty dishes go.

I stand at the tray with my back to everyone else.

I unfold the little piece of paper in my hand and it reads:

'MEET IN MY ROOM BEFORE SESSION'

I smile at this. I'm sure he still loves me. I'm certain I am. I'm hopeful he still does, because I still do.

"Clove!" my name has been yelled behind me.

I swing round and she Enobaria with Brutus and Cilia all eating there breakfast.

"Yeah?" I smile a bit hoping they won't think I'm up to anything or won't me for anything.

I hold the note in the palm of my hand with my fingers pressed against it holding it up.

"What are you doing girl?" She asks me. She gives me the chills.

"Nothing, I'm going to go to my room now if that's ok?" I smile again and ask politely.

She nods her head to the side to tell me that I can go.

I smile sweetly again and when they can't see me in their view anymore, I drop my smile and role my eyes.

"Idiots" I say quietly to myself.

I go straight to my room. I look at the clock when I get in. I have half an hour to spare until the private sessions.

I go to my dresser and re-tie my hair on the top of my head and make it extra tight so that it definitely won't fall out when I'm running around and jumping and stuff like that.

I finish tying it up and look at myself in the mirror to see if I look ok.

I put my fierce face on. I look brutal.

Before I leave, I check my knife is still were I left it. It is. And I check that the chain in still round me neck. I'm really protective over my things. Especially the ones that Cato got me.

I walk up the steps to my door and open it a bit first to check no one is there. Nope, I'm good.

I open the door fully and quietly step outside. If they hear me they will want to talk to me.

I close the door quietly and it makes no a sound.

I turn my body to the left but still looking to the right to see if anyone comes round the corner. But they all sound deep in conversation.

I turn my head around and see and avox girl there.

I'm about to scream from her startling me.

But she quickly buts her hand over my mouth and puts and finger to her lips.

**SORRY IT'S SUPER SHORT AGAIN! :( **

**I've been really busy, I've just moved house with my mum and the only able Internet I've had is on my phone and occasionally when I go to my dad's but when I did have the Internet as my dad's I did as much homework as I could with the use of Internet. **

**I've also had my singing exam, but I've got that over with on Saturday and hopefully I'll pass! **

**I've got a few music concerts going on at the moment as well! I've also got my clarinet exam to rehearse for to, so I hope you all understand that I have a lot on. I've got even more going on as well and it is becoming very stressful and I'm sure you all have things going on to! **

**Much love:) **

**Mocking jay xxxx**

**P.s I'll try and update on time more! School finishes in two weeks for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I havnt updated in a while! I kinda fell out of love with writing my stories.

This ones a bit short, I just wanted to update something to show I was carrying on.

Hope you like it, sorry it's short I'll make a loner one soon!

**Sorry if theres anymistakes or anything I typed this on my IPhone!:/ **

**Clove P.O.V **

She looks me straight in the eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I whisper.

She keeps the finger lifted to her mouth and taps it. Then she points down the corridor.

I follow her finger to see what she was pointing at. I spin around and look behind me.

"Wh-"

She walks straight past me and walks up the corridor.

I stay stood still watching her go down the corridor.

She beckons me with her hand and I quietly follow her down the hall.

We come to the end of the hall and we stand against the wall.

She puts the finger over her lips again, points to the floor and then taps her ears.

I think she wants me to be quite, stay put and listen.

I nod my head and listen.

She walks off into the lounge area were they all are. I start to listen.

"He's going to be a star! She can't get in the way"

"No, no. There going to be great in the arena and then if there left he can easily kill her off. Her knifes are nothing against him!"

I was right. I am going to die.

By the boy I've grown up with.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is short and if there's any spelling mistakes. I'll see if I can post something later that can add on to this.

**Clove P.O.V**

I carry on listening to there conversation. I know it's listening in and all but I don't give a shit if it's about me.

"She is nothing, yeah she pretty and all but what's that going to get her?" Enobaria says. I hate her. And I'm sure she hates me back.

"She's strong, a knife is lethal, used in the correct way. And she knows how to use it. And she's going to be a hit with the men, and boys. You know what there like" Brutus argues.

"Yes I do, but Glimmer is also a very stunning girl" Enobaria states.

How dare she fucking compare me to that air headed fucking slut!

"Yes, I know. But these people in the Capitol also like someone who can fight! I saw Glimmer train a bit when I went down to talk to one of the coaches. The girls hopeless, she's probably only been trained for a few years, Clove, she's been at this ever since she could walk"

"Were going off topic, who are we going to save" Enobaria's voice becomes stern.

That's is. If it becomes to a minimum number or if we need something, there going to try to save Cato instead of me. Because he's going to be a better victor than me.

"He can kill her, she small and-" Enobaria gets cut off.

"leathal, quiet, sly, do you wish for me to go on . The girl can do it all. Even if she loses her knifes -which she won't- she can use other weapons, she didn't spend her whole life training for no reason. Her farther trained her himself, the mans a god back in two. Yes, he isn't a victor, but, he's a peacekeeper.a nd you don't fuck with them. This conversations over. Anyway, I'm sure we can see at the time. You don't know what happens in that arena" Brutus ends it.

I hear the screech of chairs on the floor and I quietly dart backwards to Cato's room.

There is an advantage of being smaller and lighter, I'm quiet.

I go to Cato's door and knock on it over and over again, trying not to be to loud so they don't hear it.

I just see Brutus step out into the corridor when Cato opens the door.

I jump in and close the door quietly behind me.

"Why so quiet?" he whispers in my ear. My back facing him so he rests his check against mine.

"I was listening to them talking, listening to long really, they got up and were about to see me" I reply.

"Ah well, it must of been a lot for you to care about"

I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck, "You have know idea".

I pull him down and I stand on my tip-toes so I can reach him.

I lips press together, warm and soft. We stay there for a minute in complete silence.

We both pull away and we both look into each others eyes.

"Ok, I'll admit. I've missed that a lot" I say and smirk.

"I've missed you" He strokes a hand down my face and then kisses me again.

I pulls my arms from around his neck and slip them underneath his arms and hug him. I can't hug him around his neck he's to tall and I'm a little to short. But this is the first time were I don't mind being smaller.

I breath in the smell of him, with my head pressed against his chest and just wish we were back home.

I feel tears dwelling up in my eyes and try to hold them back. But Cato knew something was wrong.

"Clove, what's the matter? Are you ok?" he asks. You would think all the training would numb our sense to see if someone's ok or not. Nope. It made us figure people out even more. Killing someone is easier then trying to talk to someone about there feelings.

I silently nod my head still pressed against his chest and close my eyes.

He strokes a hand down the side of my face which is visible and then he pulls me away from him.

I painfully open my eyes and see him stood there in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"You look like your farther" I say and smile a little bit.

"Yes well unfortunately he is my farther, and I have some of his genetics, so I will look like him" he pauses for a second "now tell me what's wrong".

I glance round the room acting like I could get out of this situation. No way out here. I see his bed, I walk over to it and sit on the side, and then lay on my back and let my feet dangle off the bed and stare up to the white ceiling.

He comes and lays next to me and links his fingers into mine and squeezes them tight.

"Do you remember when we first met. And are parents were best friends and then we became best friends. And I used to train with my dad everyday and you used to go to school, but you would wait an extra hour in the woods behind my house for me to finish. Ever since what, 4-5 years old when you started school" I smile slightly at the ceiling and I can feel Cato looking at me.

"And the fights we would both get into! They were funny. And good, because we would always win" Cato says.

"Yep, we were best team. No one ever knew what was coming from me" I say and we both laugh.

"Hey, I saved your sorry ass a few times" he says.

"Yeah I know, but everyone has an off day. Anyway I think I was ill"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Whatever you say".

I turn my head to face him and we both look each other in the eye.

I close my eyes an just come out with "You were going to be a victor for the day you started training"


End file.
